Although a tremendous variety of mouse traps have been devised, there are disadvantages with all types and a need still exists for improvements. Such traps should be reliable, easy and inoffensive to use, safe with respect to household pets and children, and yet be relatively inexpensive.
The well-known spring trap which strikes and holds a mouse is inconvenient and somewhat difficult and dangerous to load. It is dangerous with respect to pets and children. It is an offensive task to handle and empty the trap.
Another type of trap employs mouse actuated trigger arrangements for capturing a mouse within a container. While this is a desirable approach, many of the trigger mechanisms are too complicated, and the traps are often sufficiently expensive that it is impractical to dispose of them, and emptying the trap is an offensive task.
Another method of trapping mice is by the use of sticky or gooey substances which hold the mouse captive until it dies of starvation. This approach is obviously messy and offensive.